


Мистер Эппл

by Shellar_Arranktur, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Detectives, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellar_Arranktur/pseuds/Shellar_Arranktur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>уик-энд в старом особняке превращается черт знает во что</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мистер Эппл

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где Крис и Себастьян — не актеры

У камина на медвежьей шкуре лежал труп. Еще два часа назад это был живой человек, он рассекал по дому с бутылкой виски в руках, время от времени отпивая большие глотки, всем хамил и пытался задирать Себастьяна, пока этого не видел Крис.

Сейчас Крис с Себастьяном молча сидели друг напротив друга. Крис сцепил пальцы в замок и, опершись локтями на колени, положил на них подбородок. Себастьян нервно крутил в руках телефон и упорно смотрел в пол, но, тем не менее, заметил, как его парень бросал на него мимолетные взгляды, тут же отводя глаза. 

Начать с того, что ехать сюда Себастьян совершенно не горел желанием, о чем и не преминул сообщить, аккуратно подбирая слова. Эванс вроде бы и не настаивал, но что-то в его поведении дало понять, что отказом он все-таки расстроен. Расстроенный Крис Себастьяну не нравился, так что решение пришлось менять. 

Вот только при виде особняка семейства Мейси Стэн уныло понял, что зря это сделал. Ну не любил он такие вот места, в памяти сразу скопом всплывали сюжеты всех просмотренных ужастиков, и предчувствие грядущих неприятностей начинало зудеть назойливым комаром. 

Дом, где собралась их компания, был старым, мрачноватым и очень уединенным, да к тому же был огорожен высокой, действительно высокой, оградой. Себастьян еще удивился, зачем это? Хотя, может, как раз из-за уединенности, предосторожности и были нелишним. 

Хозяин этой декорации для низкобюджетного ужастика, Уильям Мейси, давний приятель Криса — вот что может связывать молодого мужика с человеком в два раза его старше? — после того, как прибыли последние из гостей, то есть они с Крисом, запер ворота. Крис потом рассказал, что их очень сложно открыть, для этого надо было знать секрет маленькой кнопки. Он, кстати, знал. 

Какого черта он помнит все эти ненужные мелочи?

 

Всего их приехало семеро, хотя вроде должно было быть куда больше, но остальным помешала непогода. Они сами еле успели до грозы. 

Помимо самого Мейси, присутствовали некий Джейсон Стэйтем, от чувака за милю несло криминалом, Джессика Бил и Джастин Тимберлейк, которые, кстати, были женаты, и Эрик Олсен. 

Вот этого мудака Себастьян совсем-совсем был не рад видеть. И если бы не ливень со шквальным ветром, честное слово, вызвал бы такси и свалил отсюда, только бы не встречаться с этим козлом лишний раз. Впрочем, Крис тоже был не рад Эрику, несмотря на то, что дружил с ним еще с того милого возраста, когда они радостно делили на двоих одну песочницу.

Именно мистер Олсен, валявшийся сейчас на шкуре у камина, и был мертвее мертвого. И что самое гнусное — все, просто все свидетельствовало о том, что Эрик умер не своей смертью. И выходило, что тот, кто грохнул этого мудака, был среди них.  
Замечательно, вот только уик-энда с убийцей Себастьяну и не хватало в его, в общем-то, не бедной на события жизни.

Тело нашла Джессика, на ее вопль сбежались все остальные, и поднялся ор и гвалт. Себастьян и не подозревал, что три человека — они с Крисом молча стояли в стороне, а бедняга Мейси глотал воду из стакана — могут производить столько шума. 

Джессика истерично кричала, что нужно вызвать скорую, Джастин требовал вызвать полицию, а потом кто-то кому-то — Себастьян упорно не мог вспомнить, кто и что орал, в памяти все слилось в какой-то общий шум — заявил, что это его рук дело, крики стали громче, перемежаясь угрозами и обвинениями во всех смертных грехах.

Единственным, кто сохранил странное спокойствие, был… Крис. Он склонился над телом, прижал пальцы к шее и хмуро сообщил, что скорая тут уже не поможет, и вызывать стоит только полицию. И конечно же, по закону подлости, ни один телефон не работал из-за бушевавшей грозы. Так что оставалось только ждать и надеться, что к утру не добавится трупов, как это всегда случалось в тех дешевых ужастиках, которые крутили каналы для полуночников.

— Ты ведь разговаривал с Эриком? — внезапно задал вопрос Крис.

Себастьян вздрогнул, выбираясь из своих мыслей. Вот же черт, все-таки их кто-то увидел, хотя он был готов поклясться, что в оранжерее кроме них с Эриком никого и близко не было. Скорее всего, это Джессика его заложила. Не то чтобы он так уж хотел скрыть эту встречу, но все-таки надеялся, что она останется без внимания Криса.

— Я… — начал Себастьян с трудом, в горле почему-то ужасно першило. — Да, я с ним виделся. Сказал, что он может хоть наизнанку вывернуться, но мы вместе.

— Я просил тебя с ним не связываться, — раздраженно бросил Крис.

— Он меня в конец достал! — Себастьян начал заводиться.

Эрик его, в самом деле, достал до печенок.  
Давний друг Криса, он единственный из всей эвансовской шатии-братии принял Стэна в штыки. И при каждом удобном и неудобном случае не упускал возможности наговорить ему гадостей. Во время очередной «приятной» беседы Себастьян язвительно осведомился, а не мечтал ли сам Эрик оказаться на его месте? И едва успел увернуться от удара в лицо.

 

Как бы смешно это ни звучало, но их с Крисом потянуло друг к другу с первого взгляда. Да и встретились они, как в дешевой мелодраме: Эванс зашел в маленькую кофейню, принадлежавшую Себастьяну с Чейсом, переждать дождь, заказал кофе и… 

Себастьяну понадобилось всего пять минут, чтобы влюбиться в него окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Утром, после бурной ночи, Крис торопливо ушел, сославшись на предстоявшую встречу, а Себастьян весь день доставал Чейса и не вовремя заглянувшую Марго своими страданиями. В конце концов, доведенный Кроуфорд его обматерил и выгнал вон. Обиженный таким проявлением черствости со стороны лучших друзей, Стэн накупил всякой гадости вроде чипсов и пива и отправился домой страдать в одиночестве. Страдания закончились, даже не начавшись, поскольку у дверей квартиры его терпеливо ждал… Эванс.  
На следующий день Себастьян переехал к Крису.  
Они жили вместе уже полтора года.

— Ладно, вы встретились и?.. — продолжил Крис, так как Себастьян замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли. — Дальше что?

— И все как всегда, — хмыкнул тот.

— Недостоин, не стоишь, не подходишь, — догадался Крис. — Себ, ну зачем? Я ему уже… — тут Эванс почему-то запнулся: — говорил, чтобы он оставил тебя в покое.

— Надеялся, что все-таки смогу вбить в его проспиртованные мозги, что у тебя, походу, другое мнение, раз мы все еще вместе, — хмуро отозвался Себастьян. 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что мы с тобой первые подозреваемые? — устало выдохнул Эванс.

Себастьян сгорбился в своем кресле, думая о том, что сейчас вот зацепило его в прозвучавших словах. Зацепить-то зацепило, но что? Никак не получалось поймать промелькнувшее нечто. Как-то все насущнее становился вопрос что делать-то? В столь дурацкие ситуации он еще не влипал.

— Значит, так, — прервал его мрачные размышления голос Криса. — О том, что вы встречались, никому ни слова. 

Себастьян с недоумением посмотрел на него:

— И как это? Тебе же доложили, думаешь, полиции не скажут?

— Я попрошу, чтобы она молчала, — отмахнулся Крис, подтверждая догадку Себастьяна, что заложила его все-таки Джессика. Вот же стерва, сама же Криса бросила пять лет назад, но до сих пор считает, что у нее есть какие-то права на него. — Чем завершилось ваше рандеву? 

Ну Эванс и гад, еще и иронизирует. Себастьян сердито посмотрел на него и едко выдал:

— Стороны остались недовольны состоявшимся диалогом. Каждый остался при своем.

Крис ничего не ответил, только вздохнул и встал.

— Ты куда? — вскинулся Себастьян.

— Поднимусь в нашу комнату, курить хочу. 

А вот это было плохо. Не то, чтобы очень плохо, но все-таки. Курил Крис только тогда, когда у него были неприятности. Себастьян об этом узнал совершенно случайно: на вечеринке у Реннера увидел Эванса курящим и пораженно замер. Джереми, как раз, проходивший мимо и едва не столкнувшийся с застывшим Себастьяном, проследил за его взглядом и покачал головой:  
— Не трогай его пока, ладно? Неладно что-то, вот и нервничает.

Некоторое время Себастьян сидел, зажав ладони между колен и втянув голову в плечи. Ничего хорошего на ум не приходило, и он уже собрался последовать за Эвансом, подняться в их комнату, как вдруг…

— А я тебе говорю, он это, он!

Себастьян от неожиданности вздрогнул и заозирался, но в комнате никого не было.

— Ты видел их вместе? — Это, кажется, был Стэйтем.

Голоса доносились из окна и, осторожно ступая, Себастьян пошел на звук. 

На веранде, рядом с окном, в самом деле стоял Джейсон, а компанию ему составлял Джастин.

— Вместе — нет, — сказал Тимберлейк, — но видел, как Эванс шел от оранжереи, а там как раз был Эрик.

Что? Крис встречался с Олсеном в оранжерее?

— Тебе не кажется, что этого факта как-то мало для обвинения в убийстве? — скептически осведомился Стэйтем.

— Да перестань! Из всех нас мотив грохнуть Эрика был только у Криса и этого его Стэна. Эрик же обоим проходу не давал. И вообще! Ты слышал о том, что Крис Олсену морду отполировал? Тот во всеуслышание начал говорить, что, мол, этот Себастьян с ним лишь из-за денег и что, если ему предложить побольше, то уйдет только так, ему Эванс и нафиг не сдался. Нет? А я не просто слышал, я видел! И если бы не Реннер с Праттом, то грохнул бы Крис Эрика еще тогда. 

— Джастин! Ты где? — раздался громкий голос Джессики, и Джастин тихо выругался.

— Да здесь я, слева, — откликнулся он и торопливо пошел к ней.

Стэйтем какое-то время еще стоял и о чем-то напряженно думал, но потом ушел следом. 

А Себастьян прислонился к стене и сполз на пол.

Значит, Крис тоже встречался с Эриком. До него или уже после? Если после, то… Так, стоп! А что это за битье морды, о котором упоминал трепливый Джастин? Кажется, эту историю явно постарались скрыть от самого Себастьяна. Вспомнив, что Джастин говорил о словах Эрика в его, Стэна, адрес, он в ярости сжал кулаки. Ох, с каким бы удовольствием он сам набил бы морду Олсену. Так, минуточку! Если Крис уже дрался с ним, то… слово за слово, ссора, нечаянная драка, в результате…

— О, господи! — жалобно выдохнул Себастьян, пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядел труп, в смысле, были ли на нем синяки? 

Вспомнить никак не получалось, он вообще старался не смотреть на тело у камина, и…

— Себастьян? Ты почему сидишь на полу?

Занятый своими переживаниями, Себастьян даже не услышал, как вернулся Крис.

— Я… — он попытался улыбнуться, но, судя по появившейся в глазах Криса тревоге, улыбка явно не получилась. — Я тебя ждал. 

А почему все-таки Крис не сказал ему о драке с Эриком? И когда это вообще было?

Крис подошел к нему и протянул руку.

Ухватившись за нее, Себастьян легко вскочил и выжидающе посмотрел на него.

— Запомни: ты не встречался с Эриком.

— Что? — Себастьян уставился на него. — Джесс…

— Джесс об этом не скажет, а больше вас никто вместе не видел. Поскольку с Эриком у вас были неприязненные отношения, то ты старался держаться от него подальше, так что ничего не видел, ничего не знаешь. Понял?

— Понял, — с заминкой отозвался Себастьян, во все глаза глядя на Криса.

Эй, откуда в нем эта властность? Он говорил так, что хотелось выпрямиться во весь рост и отдать честь. Словно командовал полком, а не работал финансовым аналитиком.

— Подожди, — Крис вдруг нахмурился, — а где твой браслет?

— Что? Браслет? — Себастьян непонимающе на него уставился, а потом перевел взгляд на левое запястье, на котором последние несколько лет красовался тонкий плетеный браслет из красного шелкового шнура, который ему незадолго до своей смерти подарила бабушка. И которого сейчас не было. — Да так… — как-то отстраненно ответил он. — Потерял где-то.

Криса такая реакция явно озадачила, но он промолчал. Потом устало потер переносицу и предложил:

— Пошли к себе, поздно уже.

 

Крис спал, а вот Себастьян — нет. Пристроив голову на плечо Эвансу, он пытался навести порядок в собственных мыслях и разобраться в том, что сегодня — хотя какое, к черту, сегодня? Уже вчера — произошло. 

У них есть труп. А из всех присутствующих самая вероятная причина грохнуть Эрика была у него. Потому что долбанный Олсен все никак не мог успокоиться и оставить их с Крисом в покое. 

А еще у них есть драка Эрика с Крисом. И полиция как пить дать не оставит это без внимания. К тому же, Джастин — не Джессика, молчать явно не будет, и о том, что Крис был в оранжерее, сообщит как пить дать. Хотя стоп! Причем тут оранжерея? Олсен после визита туда был цел-целехонек, а убили его в библиотеке. Эту сцену — труп у камина — так любят английские классики жанра. Их герой обязательно находил улики и изобличал преступника. 

Себастьян нахмурился — что-то в этой мысли его зацепило, но что?  
Улики! Если допустить, что смерть Эрика все-таки случилась по вине Криса, то там, на месте преступления, обязательно остались улики! Отпечатки ног, отпечатки пальцев, какая-нибудь оторванная пуговица… И если их обнаружат, то… 

Да черта лысого! Олсен был той еще сволочью, сдох и черт с ним, кто бы его ни грохнул — спасибо тебе, милый человек! А вот если этот так не вовремя преставившийся придурок все-таки на совести Криса, то… Он не позволит обвинить в случившемся Эванса.

Себастьян тихо встал с постели, нащупал одежду и так же тихо, на цыпочках, проскользнул в ванную.  
Быстро одевшись, он начал прикидывать, что же ему понадобится для задуманного. Если верить всем просмотренным сериалам — что поделать, все эти шоу о полицейских и агентах ФБР были маленькой слабостью Себастьяна, — то отпечатки легко уничтожить, просто вытерев их любой тряпкой. Теперь правдивость этого факта осталось выяснить на практике.  
Значит, ему нужна тряпка. Хмыкнув, он сдернул с держателя темно-вишневое полотенце. Вот бы еще перчатки найти, чтобы самому не наследить. Но их нет, и где в два часа ночи можно найти требуемое…  
Стоп! Он вроде бы видел… Себастьян торопливо рванул к шкафчику над раковиной, распахнул дверцы и едва удержался от торжествующего: «Есть!». В самом углу на нижней полочке стояла коробка с фотографией блондинки и надписью «RevlonColorSilk».  
Вооружившись необходимым, Себастьян тенью метнулся к дверям, на минуту застыл, прислушавшись к ровному дыханию Криса, и выскользнул из комнаты. Теперь оставалось только добраться до библиотеки и выполнить задуманное.

 

Время, которое занял путь до цели, показалось Себастьяну вечностью. 

Но стоило взяться за ручку двери, как вдруг резко стало не по себе, и он, не раздумывая, шарахнулся назад, к вазону с каким-то здоровущим кустом, где и затаился, как мышь под веником. 

Как оказалось, вовремя. 

Дверь библиотеки приоткрылась, и оттуда буквально просочился Джастин, замер у двери, явно прислушиваясь, аккуратно ее прикрыл и едва ли не скачками бросился прочь.

— Ну и что это было? — озадачено пробормотал Себастьян, провожая его взглядом.

Выждав еще несколько минут, он осторожно приблизился к двери и быстро вошел. Но стоило двери мягко закрыться за его спиной, оставляя его в темноте библиотеки, как на него накатил страх.  
Вдруг сейчас сюда кто-нибудь войдет, ведь приперся же сюда Джастин, вдруг Крис проснется, не найдет его рядом и отправится искать, переполошит всех, все дружно вломятся сюда, а он тут, как дурак, с полотенцем наперевес. Да в конце-то концов! Тут труп лежит! В луже крови.

— Идиот! — обругал себя Себастьян, отчаянно стараясь справиться с паникой. — Соберись, дебил!

Тут, как в каком-то дерьмовом триллере, в полной тишине, за окном внезапно полыхнула молния и голубоватый, совершенно потусторонний свет затопил все вокруг, высветив шкуру с трупом. 

С трудом сглотнув, на подкашивающихся ногах Себастьян двинулся вперед. 

Нельзя терять время, надо вытереть возможные отпечатки Криса и свалить отсюда побыстрее. 

Однако стоило приблизиться к трупу, как к горлу подкатила тошнота, и Себастьян с трудом сдержал рвотный порыв. Судорожно сглотнув, стараясь не смотреть на мертвеца, он присел и заелозил полотенцем по полу вокруг шкуры. Тошнило все сильнее, и в какой-то момент Себастьян дрогнул и начал малодушно пятиться к двери. Ведь на меху отпечатки невозможно оставить? Так что миссию он свою можно сказать выполнил и…

На свою фантазию Себастьян никогда не жаловался, иной раз она у него была слишком буйной и неудержимой. А еще временами и проявлялась некстати. Вот как сейчас.

Себастьян вдруг в ярких красках представил, как явившиеся полицейские находят один-единственный отпечаток, которой он пропустил и не стер. И это отпечаток левого большого пальца Криса. Его арестовывают по обвинению в убийстве. А потом суд, гордо молчащий Крис на скамье подсудимых, рыдающие Лиза с девчонками, неодобрительные взгляды всех присутствующих в его, Себастьяна, сторону, оглашение приговора.  
И вот уже Крис стоит в оранжевой униформе заключенного, цепи, сковывающие его руки и ноги, только подчеркивают его мужественность. Он выглядит как воплощение опасности и греха одновременно. В тюрьме он явно заставит всех с собой считаться, будет в авторитете, и более слабые обязательно начнут искать у него защиты.  
Перед глазами Себастьяна возникла картинка, где Крис восседал на нарах на манер турецкого султана, а вокруг него вьюнами вились… Реннер, Грилло и Дауни? Причем они тоже почему-то были в оранжевых робах.

Себастьян замотал головой, приходя в себя. Что за фигня ему приглючилась?

— Какого черта? — возмущенно прошипел он. — Он, значит, там себе гарем заведет, а я здесь его жди-дожидайся? А потом вся это банда выйдет, и мне на зло, выйдут они все в один день, и отгоняй их потом от Эванса поганой метлой? Ну уж нет! Что мое — то мое!

Он решительно вернулся к шкуре и принялся с удвоенной силой тереть пол вокруг. Затем, пятясь, он проелозил до самых дверей.

— Кто бы сказал, что уничтожать улики так муторно, а? Но хрен вам лысый, а не мой Крис! — пробормотал он. — Ну вроде бы все. Черт, а двери?

Себастьян яростно вытер полотенцем и дверной проем, и сами створки. Теперь точно все. Крис вечером был в свитере, так что никаких оторванных пуговиц здесь быть не может. А значит, пора уносить ноги. 

Он уже осторожно закрывал двери, когда со стороны лестницы послышался какой-то шорох. Себастьян снова метнулся к уже знакомому растению и привычно там затаился. Шорох раздался опять, кто-то явно направлялся в библиотеку.  
Аккуратно раздвинув листья, он выглянул и оторопело застыл — мимо него кралась Джессика, закутанная в какую-то темную хламиду и с огарком свечи в стакане. Пара минут — и молодая женщина скрылась в библиотеке. 

Обалдеть просто. Что здесь вообще происходит?  
Но оставаться и смотреть этот цирк дальше Себастьян не собирался. 

 

Вернувшись в их комнату, он пробрался в ванную, засунул полотенце в корзину с грязным бельем, быстро разделся и вернулся в кровать. 

Едва он вытянулся рядом с Крисом, как тот подгреб его к себе, уткнулся в затылок и засопел. Вскоре Себастьян и сам провалился в сон.

Проснулся он на рассвете, за окном — они не удосужились задвинуть шторы — серая муть вытесняла ночь. Себастьян осторожно потянулся, чтобы не разбудить Криса, как вдруг понял, что того рядом-то и нет. И судя по тому, что постель была холодная, ушел Эванс уже прилично как.  
Твою ж мать, куда его унесло?  
Начиная все больше раздражаться, Себастьян решил, что пора во всем разобраться, он дождется Криса, и они поговорят. Он устроился поудобнее, наблюдая, как все быстрее светлеет в окнах, и не заметил, как заснул. 

 

В ожидании общего сбора Крис с Себастьяном — похоже, они сегодня были жаворонками — сидели в гостиной и ждали остальных. 

Эванс с азартом играл в тетрис — и это вместо того, чтобы обговорить с ним все детали! Ну что за ужасный человек! Ведь возможные расхождения в их показаниях несомненно привлекут внимание полиции, и такое безалаберное поведение почему-то начинало здорово бесить. Явно стоило начать разговор, пока никого из посторонних нет, да вот беда — Себастьян не находил нужных слов. 

Я знаю, что ты подрался с Эриком?

Тебя не было ночью в нашей постели и я уверен, что ты ходил ночью в библиотеку?

Помявшись еще пару минут, он все-таки позвал Эванса:

— Крис?

— М? — отозвался тот, не отрываясь от игрушки.

— Джастин пытается всех убедить, что это ты убил Эрика, — выпалил на одном дыхании Себастьян.

— Хм… — Крис, наконец, оторвался от телефона и задумчиво уставился на стену.

Через несколько минут давящей тишины он абсолютно спокойным тоном поинтересовался:

— А почему ты мне это сразу не сказал, как узнал?

— Ну-у… — растерялся Себастьян.

— Потому что сам так считаешь? — холодно продолжил Эванс. — Что убийца — я?

Кажется, назревала ссора. 

— Говори, говори, мне интересно, с чего такие выводы.

— Спроси Джастина, — хмуро огрызнулся Себастьян.

— Мне интересно, что думаешь ты. 

— А что я, блядь, должен думать? — его захлестнула злость. — Ты сам ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? Хотя бы сейчас? О некой драке, когда Реннер и Пратт разнимали тебя с Эриком? О том, что сам встречался с ним в оранжерее? И куда тебя, блядь, носило ночью?

Крис в раздумье потер переносицу и вдруг спросил совершенно безобидным тоном:

— А ты? Где ты ночью-то был?

— Я? Да я, как дурак, поперся следы твои затирать!

— Какие еще следы? — вытаращился на него Крис. — Себ, ты сейчас о чем?

Ответить Себастьян не успел, в дверях появился Стэйтем, а за ним маячили Джессика с Джастином.

Полчаса спустя приехала полиция.

После того, как у него взяли показания, Себастьян поднялся в их комнату, толку от него там все равно не было. 

 

Он то садился на кровать, то вскакивал, принимаясь кружить по комнате, как голодный тигр в клетке, все больше злясь не пойми на что. Но спуститься снова вниз все-таки не рискнул. 

Крис пришел через два часа, когда от беспокойства Стэна уже тошнило, упал на кровать и растянулся во весь свой рост.

— Что там? — настороженно спросил Себастьян.

— Убийцу нашли, — хмыкнул Крис. — Для здешнего захолустья тут весьма толковые ребята.

Себастьян нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что его зацепило в только что сказанной фразе. Но самый насущный вопрос интересовал его больше. 

— Так кто убил? — он мрачно глянул на Криса.

Поскольку он лежал сейчас перед ним, а не сидел в наручниках в полицейской машине, то…  
Либо не он, либо Себастьян очень хорошо затер следы и полиция ничего не нашла.

— Сначала скажи, что значит, что ты затирал мои следы? — Крис казался совершенно серьезным, но Себастьян был готов поставить свой коллекционный диск Марвина Грея, что тот сейчас откровенно забавляется.

Одарив Эванса очередным хмурым взглядом, он нехотя выдавил:

— Я… Да ну тебя к черту! Да, я решил, что это ты грохнул Эрика. Спонтанная ссора, потом драка, ну и… Я пошел уничтожить улики.

— Улики? — вытаращился Крис. — И какие же улики ты уничтожал?

— Отпечатки ног и пальцев. Ты же боролся с ним. Ну вдруг оставил отпечатки…

— Ты что, вытирал пол? — голос у Эванса был какой-то сдавленный.

Себастьян едва заметно кивнул. Потом добавил:

— И дверной проем. И дверь с обеих сторон. 

Внезапно Крис начал хохотать. Он смеялся до икоты, до слез. Только-только переставал, но, взглянув на Себастьяна, снова начинал ржать. 

Себастьян вспылил:

— Прекрати ржать, дебил! Что смешного? И куда, блядь, ты сам ночью ходил?

— Браслет, — кое-как выдавил из себя Крис.

— Что браслет? — окончательно перестал понимать что-либо Стэн.

— У тебя пропал браслет.

— Он не пропал, у него сломался замок, он дома!

— Но ты ж сам вчера сказал, что потерял его! Вот я и пошел искать его сначала в оранжерею, а потом и в библиотеку.

— Искать? Мой браслет? — Себастьян в шоке уставился на него. — Так ты думал, что это я… — от возмущения он задохнулся.

— Как и ты, — снова расхохотался Крис. — А еще я… тоже… отпечатки… вытирал… Вот же два идиота! Вместо того чтобы открыто поговорить, напридумывали себе черт знает что.

— Подожди, то есть ты решил, что я убийца, но вместо того, чтобы сдать меня, ты пошел уничтожать улики?

Крис ухмыльнулся.

— Эванс, это самое романтичное объяснение в любви, знаешь? — Себастьян был уверен, что у него сейчас, как у мультяшки, в глазах сердечки светятся.

— Ну, ты тоже вместо того, чтобы сдать меня, пошел уничтожать улики.

Себастьян соскочил с подоконника, на котором сидел во время разговора, и прыгнул на распростертого Криса. Причем сделал он это так быстро, что увернуться Эванс не успел и только крякнул под весом рухнувшего на него тела. Тормозить Себастьян не стал и завершил все крепким поцелуем в губы.  
Вот этот порыв был встречен куда более благосклонно.

Лениво повторяя пальцем рисунок татуировки Криса на ключице — совершенно девчачий жест, но крисовы тату сводили его с ума — Себастьян вдруг вспомнил и выпрямился:

— А кто убил? Джастин? Или Джессика?

— Да бога ради! Джессика или Джастин, убивающие Эрика, это еще смешнее, чем мы с тобой, уничтожающие улики поодиночке.

— Но они оба были в библиотеке той ночью!

— Были, — кивнул Крис и прервался, отвлекшись на то, чтобы усесться на разворошенной постели.

— Эрик, когда не пил, помогал Джессике расширять клиентуру ее семейного ресторана. И все контакты были в его телефоне. Вот они и полезли в библиотеку, чтобы забрать их. Джастин хотя и кажется порядочным придурком, но Джессику искренне любит и ради нее готов на многое. Вот только она-то не знала о том, что задумал муж — скопировать всю сим-карту Эрика — потому и сама отправилась в библиотеку. 

— Так убийца Стэйтем? Ну не Уильям же! Да говори уже!

— Мистер Эппл.

— Эппл? Яблоко? Причем здесь яблоко?

— У Эрика была привычка любой алкоголь заедать яблоком. Неважно, коньяк это или же бурбон. Видимо, надираясь в одиночестве, он не заметил, как уронил на пол кусочек яблока. А паркет в библиотеке только-только натерли. Он встал, наступил на яблоко, нога поехала и все, — Крис поморщился. Хоть в последнее время отношения с Олсеном у него и испортились напрочь, все-таки друзьями они были куда дольше. — Короче, он со всего маху упал на спину и угодил затылком на угол каминной решетки. Иной раз случается нечто, что разумному объяснению не поддается. Эрик умер не сразу, он смог встать, сделать пару шагов и потом только рухнуть замертво. В общем, Себ, его убило яблоко. Нелепая смерть.

— Значит, несчастный случай?

— Он самый. Зато я теперь по-настоящему счастлив, как бы странно это сейчас не звучало. Чтоб, спасая меня от тюрьмы, мой парень пошел ночью уничтожать улики в то место, где лежит труп… Я ведь прекрасно помню, что ты до ужаса боишься мертвецов. И знаешь, то, что с нами случилось, доказывает, что у меня отличная интуиция. Как увидел тебя — так сразу понял: мой.

— Это у меня, — прижался к нему Себастьян, — отличная интуиция. Это я, как увидел, так и понял — мой. — И мысленно показал тюремному гарему большую фигу. — Но знаешь, в следующий раз давай не будем спасать друг друга поодиночке?

Крис засмеялся.

 

Уже в машине, когда особняк остался далеко позади, Себастьян вдруг понял, что его зацепило в словах Криса о местных полицейских. Вот скажите пожалуйста, откуда преуспевающий финансовый аналитик может знать толк в работе копов? 

Себастьян прищурился, похоже, ему есть о чем еще поговорить со своим парнем.

________________________________________________________________________  
Примечание: Уильям Мейси, Джейсон Стэйтем, Эрик Олсен и Джессика Бил - актеры из каста фильма "Сотовый".  
С Эриком Олсеном Криса в самом деле связывает давняя дружба.  
Джастин Тимберлейк действительно муж Джессики Бил.


End file.
